


Consent.-Violation

by Inutoaluv



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Lord Commander, M/M, gotta listen to those warnings!, just something to make people mad, mystery raper, who could it be? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inutoaluv/pseuds/Inutoaluv
Summary: Lord Commander gets woken up in the middle of the night and raped...by a Ventrexian. Could be Little Cato or Avocato, only I know who.This is for the people that hate Loss Of Innocence. I have a point to make, here.Everyone else, enjoy! See if you can figure out TWO mysteries!





	Consent.-Violation

I awoke to the sound of my door opening. Strange, I thought I'd locked it. I was laying on my stomach. As soft footsteps approached my bed, I started to turn over to face the intruder.

 

A hand gripped the back of my neck and pushed me back down. My face was forced into my pillow. Another hand pulled my covers off of me. I was naked under my blanket.

 

“W-what are you doing? I demand you stop at once!” I demand, angry.

 

A male voice growled in my ear in Ventrexian, “I don't think so,  _ my lord _ . I've wanted to do this to you for a long time. I can't hold back any longer.”

 

“D-do w-what?” I asked, a shiver of panic running up my spine.

 

The hand that had pulled my covers off touched my lower back, the thumb delving between my bottom to rub my hole roughly as the voice answered, “Plow you into the sheets until all you can think about is me.”

 

Fear coils in my gut as I stammer a demand, “S-stop t-that!”

 

“Or what? As long as you're pinned like this, you're helpless. Vulnerable. I've figured out you need to see what you're doing to use your Light properly. As long as I make sure your eyes are covered, you won't be able to use it.” My assailant growls in my ear, amused.

 

With my small size, I know this particular Ventrexian has the strength to keep me pinned down. I gasp in pain as the thumb pushes into me. I whimper, tears in my eyes. I beg my assailant to stop.

 

He chuckles, “Is this your first time?”

 

I blush. I didn't want to allow him to know the Lord Commander is a _virgin_. How shameful! Still, he might stop if he knew, so I nod.

 

“Well, I'll have to make this even more memorable.” He laughs as the thumb pushes in deeper.

 

I beg him to stop. He laughs and pushes in another finger. I scream as it probes me, my sounds muffled by my pillow. Tears run down my face.

 

He pulls his fingers out of my hole. I sob as he does. His hand leaves my lower back and I hear him rummage through a drawer. I stiffen as I hear a squirt from my tube of lubricant.

 

“No...please, no!” I beg as I feel something slick and blunt probe my slightly stretched hole, knowing it was my assailant’s dick.

 

The Ventrexian growls in my ear, “You don't call the shots here, I do.”

 

With that, he slides into me. I whimper into my pillow as he fills my tight hole. I plead for him to stop. It feels like he's splitting me into two.

 

“Ah! You're so tight!” He moans as he stops for a few minutes before thrusting in and out of me.

 

I gasp as he rubs against something inside me. It makes my body betray me. I blush as my cock reacts. I could _not_ be getting turned on by this.

 

My assailant notices and chuckles, growling into my ear, “You like that, little lord? You like my dick?”

 

I shake my head and he thrusts harder. I let out a groan as he hits that spot again and again. A hard thrust makes my groan turn into a long moan. I blush as I realize what sound I've just made.

 

My assailant just keeps thrusting. I feel his dick throb. A couple thrusts later has him cumming inside me. In pushed over as I feel him fill me with his cum.

 

I pant as he releases my neck. I turn my head to face him. His eyes are lidded as he pants, breathless. I sigh happily as he cuddles me.

 

“Did I hurt you?” He asks.

 

I shake my head, “No. You were perfect. Thank you.”


End file.
